Emerald
by Ejey Series
Summary: Dia bagaikan kaca yang rapuh, yang hancur jika disentuh terlalu keras... Kematian Ulquiorra mengguratkan kepedihan mendalam di hati Orihime... Apa dia bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti semula?


_"Apa kau takut padaku?" _

_Aku menggeleng, menahan tangis. "Tidak..." _

* * *

**EJEY series Present**

**Emerald**

**Disclaimer**

**BLEACH by. Tite Kubo**

**Warning: GEJE, ABAL, OOC, TYPO, NISTA TINGKAT TINGGI.**

**Read n Review, please. **

* * *

"ULQUIORRA!"

Mataku membuka secara mendadak. Tanganku terjulur ke arah langit-langit putih. Napasku tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin membanjir di pelipisku. Mata hazelku bergerak-gerak, memastikan di mana aku berada. Keheningan itu dipecah oleh suara jam dinding, yang seolah berusaha membawaku kembali ke alam nyata. Setelah aku berhasil mengatur napas dan emosiku ke kadar normal, kuturunkan tanganku lalu kusibakkan selimut berwarna hijau emerald yang menutupi tubuhku sejak kemarin malam.

Emerald...

Lagi-lagi aku memimpikan hal itu...

Aku menghela napas. Sudah berapa kali aku memimpikan Ulquiorra? Kutekuk kedua lututku, dan kupeluk erat-erat. Air mataku jatuh satu persatu. Aku pun tak berusaha untuk menahannya, karena rasa rindu ini sudah meledak-ledak dalam rongga dadaku. Pagi yang terlihat suram karena lenyapnya sang emerald dari kehidupanku...

Aku bergumam pada kebisuan pagi dengan nada lirih, "Ulquiorra... aku kangen... kamu..."

* * *

Winter War sudah usai. Kini, aku bisa menjalani hidupku seperti biasanya, tenang dan damai.

Aku tertawa miris. _Tenang_ dan _damai?_ Ya, _seharusnya_ begitu. Tapi bagaimana mau hidup tenang kalau orang yang kau cintai _pergi_ dari sisimu?

Untuk selamanya...

Untuk selamanya, dalam arti yang _sesungguhnya. Dia takkan kembali, takkan pulang. _

Seberapapun seringnya kau menangisi dia. Seberapapun kau memohon-mohon pada Tuhan. Dia takkan _kembali. _

Angin musim semi berhembus menerpa wajahku, dan beberapa helai kelopak sakura yang rontok menggelitik mataku. Kuamati kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan ke genangan air bekas hujan kemarin. Seketika itu juga, memoriku memutar kembali kenangan saat Ulquiorra perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi pasir. Dalam genggaman tanganku, angin menerbangkan butiran-butiran pasir itu ke seluruh penjuru Las Noches, seakan-akan memberitahu kematian sang Cuatro Espada.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju SMA Karakura dengan gontai. Kenapa Ulquiorra harus mati? Padahal aku masih ingin di sampingnya, aku masih ingin melihat wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu, terutama mata emerald-nya yang berkilat-kilat, cemerlang. Aku masih belum puas bersamanya...

Tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk dari belakang oleh seseorang. Kutolehkan kepala. Oh, ternyata Rukia. Dia melempar senyum riangnya padaku. "Pagi, Orihime." sapanya girang.

"Pagi..." balasku, dengan nada yang sangat berlawanan.

Ucapanku itu mengundang kerutan di dahi Rukia. Ia menyamakan langkahnya denganku dan mulai mengomel, "Matamu bengkak, tahu! Apa kau menangis lagi semalam? Seandainya kau bisa melihat wajahmu sendiri, kau pasti tahu bagaimana menyedihkannya kau sekarang ini." Rukia mengangkat bahu.

_Menyedihkan?_ Ya, aku memang menyedihkan...

Aku mendengar Rukia berkata lagi, "Apa kau masih memikirkan Ulquiorra?"

Aku hanya tersenyum getir, tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa lagi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pedih, apalagi membicarakannya. Aku pasti akan menangis.

"Kau sangat mencintainya, ya..." gumam Rukia. Ia pun tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Selanjutnya, kami pergi ke sekolah dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang menyahut. Mungkin Rukia tahu, aku masih tenggelam dalam kesedihan atas perginya Ulquiorra dan ia tak mau melukaiku.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Inoue! Pinjam PR sejarah..."

Belum selesai Ichigo berkata-kata, Rukia sudah menggaet lengan makhluk oranye itu menjauh dari Orihime yang sedang duduk termenung sambil menopang dagu di mejanya. Ichigo hendak berontak, tapi Rukia buru-buru menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir mungilnya, menyuruh Ichigo diam. Dahi Ichigo berkerut, heran sekaligus bingung.

"Memang ada apa dengan Inoue?" tanya Ichigo setelah Rukia membebaskan lengannya.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Orihime sekejap, lalu bergumam sambil menundukkan kepala, "Kau ingat kan, Ulquiorra?"

Seketika raut wajah Ichigo menjadi datar. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Tentu saja dia ingat. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan wajah orang yang selalu memasang tampang datar nan dingin, pemilik sepasang mata emerald itu? Ichigo ingat betul, bagaimana sikap Orihime setelah kematian Ulquiorra. Gadis bermata hazel itu berubah semu, bagaikan fatamorgana. Antara ada dan tiada. Cahaya matanya meredup, tak tahu pergi ke mana segala kecemerlangan yang dulu terpancar dari iris itu. Dia bagaikan kaca yang rapuh, yang hancur jika disentuh terlalu keras. "Inoue... mencintainya...?" tanya Ichigo dalam bisikan.

"Kau masih perlu jawabanku?" Rukia balas bertanya.

Ichigo diam. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menanyakan itu lagi. Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama membisu.

"Sebenarnya," Rukia memecah keheningan. "Aku pun tak menyangka kalau Orihime akan mencintai seorang _Ulquiorra._ Tapi, cinta memang buta. Ia tak melihat status atau apapun. Hebat, ya..." ucap Rukia pelan, separo melamun. Setelah diam selama beberapa detik, Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo. "Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, Orihime sangat rapuh sekarang. Jadi, jangan ganggu dia, ya? Biarkan dia seperti ini. Yah, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini." Rukia mengangkat bahu.

Ichigo menghela napas. "Ya, baiklah..."

* * *

Dia menoleh padaku. Dengan mata emerald-nya yang jernih dan ekspresinya yang datar, seperti biasa. Tapi di mataku, segalanya tak berjalan seperti biasanya. Sayapmu yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi pasir, membuat derap kematian itu terdengar kian nyata di telingaku.

_"I'm finally starting to find you guys a little interesting..."_ ucapnya, lalu ia mengulurkan tangan padaku.

Kutatap uluran tangan itu dengan tidak percaya. Hei, jangan ucapkan sesuatu seperti perpisahan begitu, Ulquiorra...

Selagi aku masih menatap jari-jarinya yang lentik dengan mata membelalak sedih, dia bertanya, _"Are you scared of me, onna?"_

Aku menjawab sambil menahan tangis. Kutatap lurus sepasang iris emerald-nya. Emerald yang sudah menemaniku, walau aku tahu dia hanya menjalankan perintah majikannya. Emerald yang menjaga dan melindungiku, yang juga adalah perintah sang majikan. _"I'm not scared."_

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat aku mengucap kalimat itu. Emerald-nya hanya menatapku lurus. Yang meluncur dari bibir Ulquiorra hanyalah, _"I see..." _

Dan akhirnya, tangan Ulquiorra berubah menjadi debu, diikuti oleh bagian tubuhnya yang masih tersisa. Ulquiorra pun mati. Aku menatap butiran-butiran pasir yang berpencar ditiup angin, lalu menatap tanganku. Seandainya tangan kami sempat bergandengan, meski hanya sekejap, apa itu akan membuat sedikit perubahan? Apa perasaanku akan sampai padanya?

Air mataku menitik.

* * *

_What is that? _

_What should I see if I cracked open your chest? _

_If I broke open your skull, what would I see inside? _

_You humans say the words so easily, just like..._

* * *

"Hime... Orihime!"

Aku terkesiap. Ketika aku mengangkat wajah, kudapati Rukia sedang menatapku dengan sorot mata cemas. Tak hanya Rukia, teman-temanku yang lain pun menatapku dengan sorot yang sama. "Ada apa?" tanyaku pada mereka.

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kau kenapa, Orihime? Kau tahu, sekarang sedang jam pelajaran dan sejak tadi kau tertidur sambil menangis. Apa kau sakit?" Rukia balas bertanya sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

Eh? Aku menangis? Oh yeah, bahkan di jam pelajaran, aku menangisinya. Mungkin aku memang sakit. Sakit hati. Aku beranjak dari kursiku.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Ruang kesehatan," jawabku lemas.

"Tunggu, biar kutemani." Rukia merapikan buku-bukunya lalu menemaniku pergi ke ruang kesehatan setelah minta ijin pada guru sejarah yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kami dari balik podium.

"Aku jadi iri pada Ulquiorra." celetuk Rukia.

"Kenapa iri?" Alisku bertaut, bingung.

Rukia mengangguk ringan. "Iya, iri." ujarnya, menegaskan. "Soalnya dia punya orang yang selalu mencintainya, bahkan sampai menangis di jam pelajaran segala." Rukia terkekeh, menoleh padaku. Semburat merah langsung muncul di kedua pipiku. "Pasti susah ya, merelakan Ulqui?" tanya Rukia, kali ini dengan nada lirih. Aku menjawab dengan kebisuanku.

"Entah apa aku bisa," sahutku beberapa saat kemudian.

Rukia menepuk pundakku pelan. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, oke?"

Aku mengangguk, kupaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

* * *

_Oh, I get it..._

* * *

Dalam ruangan gelap, tiada ujung dan tiada akhir itu, aku menangis sendirian. Duduk memeluk lutut, dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Termangu, terbelenggu kesedihan perginya orang tercinta. Aku tahu, aku harus tersenyum. Aku harus tertawa. Agar orang-orang di dekatku tidak merasa cemas terhadapku.

Tapi, yang kulakukan malah sebaliknya...

Rukia, walau dia berusaha menghiburku, aku tahu kalau dia juga merasa khawatir. Aku harus tersenyum...

_Tersenyum... _

Bagaimana caranya tersenyum dengan hati yang remuk, diinjak-injak sesuatu bernama kematian? Aku tak tahu. Pokoknya, kau harus tersenyum, Orihime. Tersenyum. Kalau tidak, kau hanya akan merepotkan teman-temanmu saja, kan? Ayolah, Orihime... Kau harus tersenyum...

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, onna."

* * *

_This is it..._

_This here in my hand..._

* * *

Suara itu membuatku tersentak. Aku mengangkat mukaku, dan kulihat dia berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Dengan memakai seragam putih espadanya, dan mata emerald yang berkilat-kilat cemerlang. Air mataku semakin membanjir. Ini sungguhan, kan? Ini benar-benar Ulquiorra, kan? _Ulquiorra... _Aaah... jantungku berdebar lagi. Berdebar semakin kencang dan manis.

"Kenapa kau menangis, onna?" dengus Ulquiorra. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Berdiri."

Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri. Ulquiorra mengusap air mataku dengan jari tangannya. Jari yang pucat ini, malah terasa hangat dan lembut di wajahku. Ya, aku merindukan kehangatan ini. Aku merindukan sentuhan ini. Tindakannya tadi jadi percuma karena air mataku menetes lagi. "Menangis lagi," decaknya.

"Apa boleh buat, kan..." isakku. "Aku kangen Ulquiorra..."

Ulquiorra mendesah, lalu menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku terperangah, kaget sekaligus bahagia. Ia memelukku erat-erat seraya mengusap-usap kepalaku. Tanpa ragu lagi, aku membalas pelukannya. Jantungku berdebar liar. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, aku pasti sudah panik bukan main. Tapi kali ini aku mengacuhkannya. Aku hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat penuh kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang hanya kudapatkan dari Ulquiorra.

"Jangan menangis lagi," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Aku tak tahu... apa aku bisa untuk tidak menangis..."

"Menyebalkan melihatmu menangisiku terus sepanjang hari. Kau pikir aku suka melihat tampang jelekmu itu?" ujar Ulquiorra tajam.

"Itu karena kau meninggalkanku sendiri. Sekarang, tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sisiku..." gumamku lirih.

Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipiku. Mata kami bertemu. "Aku takkan pergi ke mana-mana," ujarnya datar. Namun dari matanya aku tahu, ada banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. "Dengar, onna? Aku takkan pergi ke mana-mana." ulangnya.

"Kau bohong..."

Ulquiorra menghela napas. "Onna, tutup matamu."

"Kenapa?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sudah. Tutup matamu." sergah Ulquiorra.

Pasrah, aku pun menutup mata. Aku bisa merasakan dia sedang memasang sesuatu di leherku. Apakah kalung? Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung menyuruhku membuka mataku kembali. Pandanganku langsung tertumbuk pada kalung kristal berwarna hijau emerald yang sekarang tergantung di leherku. Kuamati pendar-pendar cahaya kristal itu. Begitu indah dan teduh, bak pohon-pohon pinus yang berdiri kokoh di atas bentangan salju putih.

Emerald, perlambang dirinya yang indah.

"Kalau kau merasa sedih, lihatlah kristal itu dan ingatlah padaku." kata Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih. Indah sekali." seruku girang.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak. "Nah, sudah waktunya untuk berpisah..."

Aku tersentak. Berpisah? Aku nggak mau!

"Ulqui..."

Ucapanku itu terpotong, karena seketika Ulquiorra mencium keningku dengan penuh cinta. Kau curang, Ulquiorra. Kalau kau menciumku seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku merelakanmu? Kau betul-betul curang. Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Ulquiorra pun lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Ulquiorra!"

Aku mendapati diriku berada di atas kasur di ruang kesehatan. Mata hazelku bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyusun memoriku yang sempat kacau. Aku di ruang kesehatan? Bukankah tadi aku berada di sebuah ruang kosong nan gelap, bersama Ulquiorra? Perlahan-lahan perasaan kecewa menyusup dalam hatiku. Apa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Tiba-tiba mataku disilaukan oleh sesuatu berwarna hijau. Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah datangnya cahaya itu. Aah, ternyata asalnya dari kristal berwarna hijau emerald yang tergantung di leherku. Kristal yang tadi diberikan Ulquiorra padaku. Kulepaskan kalung kristal itu, kuamati cahayanya yang sempurna, lalu kucium lembut. "Itu benar-benar kau, ya, Ulquiorra..."

* * *

_I get... the heart. _

* * *

_Aku takkan melupakanmu... _

_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu..._

**Emerald/End**

* * *

**A/N**: Fic yang saya ketik dalam keadaan sakit. Jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ceritanya ngasal, garing dan datar. Maaf! Saya bersedia **me-_remove_** cerita ini kalau memang para _readers_ sekalian **tidak berkenan** dengan fic saya yang satu ini... Maaaaf! Dan untuk **hitomi histugaya,** makasih buat dukungannya yah... ulangan PKn saya remed, nih... (satu kelas remed, hehehe *cengar-cengir geje*). Doain saya biar lulus remed dan masuk ekstra jurnalistik, yah!

**Anyway, Read n Review, please? **


End file.
